Sunshine (Episode)
Sunshine is the first episode of TUGS. Plot The story starts with Captain Star, the narrator, giving an introduction to the Star Fleet. During the briefing, he informs the tugs that a small harbour switcher called Sunshine from "Up River" is coming to help the Star Fleet. He also announces that they are to tow in the Duchess, the grand ocean liner. Captain Zero and his Z-Stacks soon find out about this and they make a plan to snag the contract. Hercules, the largest and strongest tug, is suddenly called away for a job up the coast, which will take him all day. The Z-Stacks take this to their advantage, as Zorran orders Zip and Zug to put Big Mac, the second strongest tug, out of action by pushing him onto a mud-bank. Meanwhile Ten Cents and Sunshine do small duties including delivering fuel to Sally Seaplane, until they are ordered by O.J. to search for Big Mac. They find him stranded on a mudbank and are told by him to take his place to dock the liner. When the Stars tow in the Duchess, the Z-Stacks watch carefully. Zorran sees his chance and bumps Sunshine hard, sending him flying into the Duchess' rudder. The Star Fleet doesn't see this, and only with the help of Zorran are they able to get the liner back into control. Sunshine feels bad, and he runs away from the port. The Z-Stacks are pleased with their plan, and they think they will get the contract. The Star Fleet are cross with Sunshine, but Ten Cents sticks up for him and decides to look for him. On his search, he meets Izzy Gomez the tramp steamer, who was promised a tow by Warrior, but apparently, Warrior had forgotten. As Ten Cents explains his search for Sunshine after the incident with the Dutchess, Izzy tells him that it was Zorran who hit Sunshine. Ten Cents then returns to the Star Dock, informs the rest of the Star Fleet and they all go looking for him. They find him in danger of sinking upon a mud bank. Top Hat mentions that they learned it wasn't Sunshine's fault as his apology to him and persuades him to go back home with them, so Sunshine agrees. As Ten Cents mentions that he was informed about this from Izzy Gomez, Warrior suddenly remembers he was supposed to give Izzy a tow and rushes off to find him. When the truth is out, Captain Zero yells at his fellow Z-Stacks (excluding Zebedee and Zug, who were not present) at the Zero Dock. Captain Star tells the Star Fleet that they have learned that they shouldn't jump to conclusions before knowing the truth, and he also tells them that he has decided to make Sunshine a member of the Star Fleet. Characters * Captain Star * Ten Cents * Big Mac * O.J. * Top Hat * Warrior * Hercules * Sunshine * Captain Zero * Zorran * Zak * Zug * Zip * Izzy Gomez * The Duchess * Sally Seaplane (speaks only in VHS version) * Lillie Lightship (speaks only in VHS version) * Zebedee * S.S. Vienna * Puffa * Nantucket * Fire Tug * Frank and Eddie * Grampus (deleted scene, cameo) * Big Mickey * Coast Guard * Coast Guard's Messenger Trivia Goofs In Other Languages * Japanese, サンシャイン - Sunshine * Finnish, Aurinkoinen - Sunshine Gallery File:SunshinePirateUKVHSInlay.jpg|UK VHS cover File:Sunshine au cover.jpg|Australian VHS cover File:Sunshine-PirateVHS.JPG|UK tape File:Sunshine au tape.jpg|Australian tape File:sunshine_au_tapefront.jpg|Australian tape front File:Sunshine Pirate Finnish.jpg|Finnish VHS cover File:TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverSunshine.jpg|Japanese VHS Cover File:TUGSVHSJapanesePart1.jpg|Sunshine/Pirate/Trapped 3 Episode Japanese VHS File:SunshineTVTitleCard.png|TV Version Title Card File:SunshineVHSTitleCard.png|VHS Version Title Card File:Sunshine1.png File:Sunshine2.png File:Sunshine3.png File:Sunshine4.png File:Sunshine5.png|Big Mac and Warrior in pre filmed High Tide footage File:Sunshine6.png|Top Hat's introduction (note: the van on the left is derailed) File:Sunshine7.png|Ten Cents' introduction as seen in the VHS version File:Sunshine8.png File:Sunshine9.png|Hercules in pre filmed footage from Munitions File:Sunshine10.png File:Sunshine11.png File:Sunshine12.png|Deleted scene (TV version) File:Sunshine13.png File:Sunshine14.png File:Sunshine15.png File:Sunshine16.png File:Sunshine17.png File:Sunshine18.png File:Sunshine20.png File:Sunshine21.png File:Sunshine22.png File:Sunshine23.png File:Sunshine24.png File:Sunshine32.png File:Sunshine19.png File:Sunshine25.png Image:Sunshine26.png Image:Sunshine27.png Image:Sunshine28.png Image:Sunshine29.png Image:Sunshine30.png Image:Sunshine31.png Image:Sunshine33.png Image:Sunshine34.png File:Sunshine35.png File:Sunshine36.png File:Sunshine37.png Sunshine38.png Sunshine39.png Image:Sunshine40.png Image:Sunshine41.png Image:Sunshine42.png Image:Sunshine43.png Image:Sunshine44.png Image:Sunshine46.png Image:Sunshine45.png Image:Sunshine47.png Image:Sunshine48.png Image:Sunshine49.png File:Sunshine50.png File:Sunshine51.png File:Sunshine52.png File:Sunshine53.png File:Sunshine54.png|Deleted Scene from the TV Version File:Sunshine55.png File:Sunshine56.png|Ten Cents and Sunshine first meet File:Sunshine57.png File:Sunshine58.png File:Sunshine59.png File:Sunshine60.png File:Sunshine61.png File:Sunshine61.jpg File:Sunshine62.jpg File:Sunshine63.jpg File:Sunshine64.jpg File:Sunshine65.jpg File:Sunshine66.jpg File:Sunshine67.jpg File:Sunshine68.jpg File:Sunshine69.jpg File:Sunshine70.jpg File:Sunshine71.jpg File:Sunshine72.jpg File:Sunshine73.jpg File:Sunshine72.jpg File:Sunshine74.jpg File:Sunshine75.jpg File:Sunshine76.jpg File:Sunshine77.jpg|Zero Dock Sign File:Sunshine78.jpg File:Sunshine79.jpg File:Sunshine80.jpg File:Sunshine81.jpg File:Sunshine82.png File:Sunshine83.png File:Sunshine84.png File:Sunshine85.png|Lucky's Yard File:Sunshine86.png|Sally Seaplane File:Sunshine87.png File:Sunshine88.png File:Sunshine89.png File:Sunshine90.png File:Sunshine91.png File:Sunshine92.png File:Sunshine93.png File:Sunshine94.png File:Sunshine95.png File:Sunshine96.png Sunshine97.png Sunshine98.png Sunshine99.png Sunshine100.png Sunshine101.png Image:Sunshine102.png Sunshine103.png Sunshine104.png Sunshine105.png Sunshine106.png Sunshine107.png Sunshine108.png Sunshine109.png Sunshine110.png Sunshine111.png Sunshine112.png Sunshine113.png Sunshine114.png Sunshine115.png Sunshine116.png Sunshine117.png Sunshine118.png Sunshine119.png Sunshine120.png Sunshine121.png Sunshine122.png Sunshine123.png File:Sunshine124.png File:Sunshine125.png File:Sunshine126.png File:Sunshine127.png File:Sunshine128.png File:Sunshine129.png File:Sunshine130.png File:Sunshine131.png File:Sunshine132.png File:Sunshine133.png File:Sunshine134.png File:Sunshine135.png File:Sunshine136.png File:Sunshine137.png File:Sunshine138.png File:Sunshine139.png File:Sunshine140.png File:Sunshine141.png File:Sunshine142.png File:Sunshine143.png File:Sunshine144.png File:Sunshine145.png File:Sunshine146.png File:Sunshine147.png File:Sunshine148.png File:Sunshine149.png File:Sunshine150.png File:Sunshine151.png File:Sunshine152.png File:Sunshine153.png File:Sunshine154.png File:Sunshine155.png File:Sunshine156.png File:Sunshine157.png File:Sunshine158.png File:Sunshine159.png File:Sunshine160.png File:Sunshine161.png File:Sunshine162.png File:Sunshine163.png File:Sunshine164.png File:Sunshine165.png File:Sunshine167.png File:Sunshine168.png File:Sunshine169.png File:Sunshine170.png File:Sunshine171.png File:Sunshine172.png File:Sunshine173.png File:Sunshine174.png File:Sunshine175.png File:Sunshine176.png File:Sunshine177.png File:Sunshine178.png File:Sunshine179.png File:Sunshine180.png File:Sunshine181.png File:Sunshine182.png File:Sunshine183.png File:Sunshine184.png File:Sunshine185.png File:Sunshine186.png File:Sunshine187.png File:Sunshine188.png File:Sunshine189.png File:Sunshine190.png File:Sunshine191.png File:Sunshine192.png File:Sunshine193.png File:Sunshine194.png File:Sunshine195.png File:Sunshine196.png File:Sunshine197.png File:Sunshine198.png File:Sunshine199.png File:Sunshine200.png File:Sunshine201.png File:Sunshine202.png File:Sunshine203.png File:Sunshine204.png File:Sunshine205.png File:Sunshine206.png File:Sunshine207.png File:Sunshine208.png File:Sunshine209.png File:Sunshine210.png File:Sunshine211.png File:Sunshine212.png File:Sunshine213.png File:Sunshine214.png File:Sunshine215.png File:Sunshine216.png File:Sunshine217.png File:Sunshine218.png File:Sunshine219.png File:Sunshine220.png File:Sunshine221.png File:Sunshine222.png File:Sunshine223.png File:Sunshine224.png File:Sunshine225.png File:Sunshine226.png File:Sunshine227.png File:Sunshine228.png File:Sunshine229.png File:Sunshine230.png File:Sunshine231.png File:Sunshine232.png File:Sunshine233.png File:Sunshine234.png File:Sunshine235.png File:Sunshine236.png File:Sunshine237.png File:Sunshine238.png File:Sunshine239.png File:Sunshine240.png File:Sunshine241.png File:Sunshine242.png File:Sunshine243.png File:Sunshine244.png File:Sunshine245.png File:Sunshine246.png File:Sunshine247.png File:Sunshine248.png File:Sunshine249.png File:Sunshine250.png File:Sunshine251.png File:Sunshine252.png File:Sunshine253.png File:Sunshine254.png File:Sunshine255.png File:Sunshine256.png File:Sunshine257.png File:Sunshine258.png File:Sunshine259.png File:Sunshine260.png File:Sunshine261.png File:Sunshine262.png File:Sunshine263.png File:Sunshine264.png File:Sunshine265.png File:Sunshine266.png File:Sunshine267.png File:Sunshine268.png File:Sunshine269.png File:Sunshine270.png SunshineCover.jpg File:Sunshine148.jpg PrincessAliceHighWinds..png|Pre-filmed footage, seen only in the TV version|link=High Winds TenCentsinRegatta.jpg|Pre filmed footage, seen only in the TV version|link=Regatta File:Sunshine149.jpg|Behind the Scenes hi.jpg Episode File:Tugs episode 1 - Sunshine TVS Production 1988 (1st shown in 1989)|Sunshine [[Category:Episodes Category:Stories